Love, Warmth, Happiness, Family!
by Ami1010
Summary: They had everything they needed and wanted with being the wonderful family that they were. And the Happiness that comes with the new life. NejiTen. AU. Rated M for childbirth.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! :)

This is my first and most likely only story. I have a lot of ideas, but I know I won't be able to finish any of them for many reasons, so better not to start at all.

This little story though, I had all its details in my head, so I thought I can write it. It's originally just a part of a long story, so it doesn't really have a storyline; just a cute family scene.

I love reading family stories, and while there are some really good ones here, I was still never completely satisfied with what I read, because the scenes were never focusing on the loveliness of the family, and I hope that I'm doing a good job here.

Something else would be the childbirth scene. I'm extremely interested in childbirth, and like with the family genre, I was also never really satisfied with what I read, especially that the birth is always unrealistically written. Not that I myself have given birth, but I studied medicine for 3 years, and I read a lot about it, and watched a lot of videos (Yes! I'm old enough!) to be able to write a good childbirth scene.

And so I decided if I wanted to write one, I may also write it about my favorite pairing. ;)

So, this chapter is more like an introduction to the family and the situation. The more important chapter will be the second - and last -, I've already written a good part of it, so it shouldn't take long for me to update.

SORRY for the long rant! :$ and oh! I, like you may have noticed, am not a native speaker, so please forgive any mistakes that you may find.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would look differently!

And: I'm not even interested in the Anime – or Manga – anymore, I'm only interested in the characters, mainly Tenten and Neji. And I like reading complete AU stories a LOT more than canon!

**Pairing(s):** NejiTen

**Genre(s):**

Family

Cuteness_ (adorableness, loveliness or sweetness, or whatever you want to call it.) - They REALLY should add this to the genres! -_

Romance.

* * *

"Aren't you done yet, mommy?"

"Just a minute, sweetheart."

Little three year old Ai was sitting cross-legged on her parents' bed in their bedroom, while her very pregnant mother tied up her hair into two buns on the top of the little's head.

Once the girl knew that her mother had always had her hair in two buns when she was a child she wanted to do her own hair the same. And she was growing impatient with the time it was taking, though her mother's experienced hands were working quickly, having done the same style thousands of times in her life of thirty two years, but being the child that she was, and every child was impatient, she couldn't wait any longer.

"There!" said Tenten in a cheerful voice, "It looks fantastic!"

The girl's face lit up as she smiled brightly, beautiful brown eyes gleaming with innocent happiness as she jumped off the bed to the mirror to see how she looked.

Her smile widened as she gazed intently at her reflection in the mirror, tiny chubby hand reaching to one of the buns pressing gently on it.

"You look great, my Ai!" complimented Tenten, smiling lovingly at her daughter from her spot still on the bed, before a pained look changed her face as she rested her right hand on her swollen belly.

Ai examined her reflection some more, concentration having loosened her smile a little. She smiled broadly again, satisfied. "Thank you, mommy!"

Tenten smiled at her daughter again as the girl run to her and clumsily climbed onto the bed to hug her mother by the neck.

"What is it with the poor hug? Don't you want to hug your mommy properly?"

"I do," Ai pulled away slightly, "but I don't want to hurt Aya-chan."

Tenten pulled the girl to her again, in a good hug this time, "Aya-chan is just fine, don't worry."

With that said, Ai tightened her hold onto her mother a little. "I love you, mommy." she said cheerfully.

Tenten kissed Ai's head before replying softly, "I love you too, my child."

Ai let go of her mother with a big grin and went running out the the room, calling excitedly, "Daddy, daddy! Look what mommy made with my hair."

Tenten giggled at her daughter's retreating figure, then stood up rather difficultly, "Better resume my walking."

* * *

"Daddy, daddy! Look, look!" The girl shouted happily as she entered the kitchen, where her father had just finished putting the dirty dishes in the dish-washer and started it.

Neji turned to her, immediately smiling as he saw his daughter with her mother's buns. The sight brought him old wonderful memories from childhood and highschool days. He kneeled in front of her, "So, she really did it for you."

"Um!" she nodded, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful! This hair-style, actually, suits you very much, almost more than your mother."

Happiness was practically radiating from her beautiful little face, "Do I look like her?" Hope was evident in her voice.

He nodded, "A lot."

He couldn't help the need to kiss her, seeing her so happy about looking like her mother, and he was about to kiss the child's forehead when a crash sound interrupted him.

"What the hell!" he stomped out the kitchen, Ai running after him to the two boys, who have been making quite a noise for the last hour, hearing a reprimand from their father every now and then to quit it and let their mother rest, to which they obliged for a few minutes before starting all over again, the two boys which were now trying to hide behind each other as their father approached them with angry strides.

He stood before his sons glaring at them, the broken vase at his feet.

"It was Hizashi, I swear." six year old Tsuyoshi defended himself immediately, earning him a not so gentle poke in the ribs from his big brother.

"What happened?"

They all turned to Tenten, who stood in the doorway, one hand on her belly.

"They broke the vase." said Neji, turning again to continue glaring at the boys.

"I didn't mean to." nine year old Hizashi said in a small apologetic voice.

"Would it be even acceptable to do it on purpose?" Neji crossed his arms over his chest, fixing his glare on the older boy making him lower his head, then he turned to Tsuyoshi causing him, too, to look at the floor, "And the two of you were playing, not only Hizashi, even if he was the one who broke the vase, because that is not the problem, though it was the last straw. How many times have I scolded you the last hour?" he asked them irritably, his voice rising a little, "And how many million times have I told you that playing with the ball at home is forbidden?" he waited a little watching them staring at the floor before talking again, "Give me the ball."

They stood perfectly still for a moment before Tsuyoshi moved slowly, took the ball in his hands and handed it to his father, who took it and went to open a drawer.

"Oh, no!" Hizashi told himself and his brother, "He's going to cut it."

And true to the boy's words, Neji took out the scissors, and with one powerful strike made a hole in the ball and threw it back to the boys. "This is your punishment, and you're not allowed to buy a new one in a month."

"But daddy..." Hizashi tried to argue, but Neji cut him off.

"No buts. I've been going really easy on you."

He went then to collect the broken pieces, while Tsuyoshi 'whispered' something that everyone was able to hear, about playing with their cousins' ball at the park.

"Go to your room!" ordered Neji, and the boys got away immediately. "Don't move closer Ai, you might hurt yourself with the glass pieces, go to mommy!"

"Come, Ai!" called Tenten, "Let daddy work."

Ai run to Tenten and went with her to the bedrooms corridor, where Tsuyoshi jumped to his mother, "I swear mommy, I was playing very carefully. Hizashi wanted to make a cool move."

Tenten was about to say something when Hizashi appeared from his room with a frown meant for his brother, "I was playing carefully too. I don't know how that happened."

"Okay, okay now you two. It doesn't change the fact though, that you disobeyed the rules."

"I'm sorry." apologized Hizashi.

"I'm sorry too." Tsuyoshi did as well.

"It's alright now."reassured Tenten.

"Oh!" Hizashi shouted suddenly excited, "Mommy, you put Ai's hair into buns like when you where younger, right?"

"Oh, right!" Tsuyoshi noticed too with a grin, "You look so cute, Ai."

"Uh-huh!" Hizashi agreed, and Ai smiled at them.

Tenten smiled at her children as well, tiredly though.

"Mommy!" Hizashi's voice was suddenly worried and unsure, "Are you okay?"

The younger of the siblings looked at their mother too.

"Mommy!" Ai sounded scared at what she heard from her brother, and she held onto her mother's cloths.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she reassured them, " just really tired. Go play together, but keep quiet, okay?"

"Okay." replied Hizashi as they all nodded.

"You too Ai. Go play with your brothers. Take her to your room." she said the last part to the boys.

"Come Ai!" said Tsuyoshi with an out-stretched arm.

The girl took her brother's hand and the three went to play together as Tenten went back to her room. She started walking from one side of the room to the other and back again, over and over again for sometime before the door opened and Neji came in.

"Done?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. You have no idea how many tiny pieces of glass there were."

"Good that the vase wasn't a gift from anyone or they would be upset."

He went to her and encircled her with his arms. "Maybe." For a few moments he did nothing but relaxing himself by the feeling of her in his embrace and letting her relax by him as well. He kissed her neck tenderly under her ear and pulled away. "Go to bed, Tenten, and sleep for a while. You're exhausted."

She smiled at him, "This won't work now." he gave her a suspicious look, but she went on, not giving him the chance to say anything, "You know, Neji!" she shot him an unexpected sly smile, "I was thinking about how much more than you I have of the children's looks." he smirked and bent forward again locking her between his arms, and reaching to her back to massage it, something she needed very much at such a time. "I mean, both Hizashi and Ai have pretty much both our features, so it's a tie. Hizashi has your eyes and Ai has mines, so it's still a tie." She paused a little enjoying the feeling of her husband's strong hands massaging her, gently, "But when it comes to Tsuyoshi... he's all me; his features, his eyes.. his everything."

"Well," he said, stopping what he was doing, "I still have a chance though." he pulled back again, still smirking, and rested both his hands on his wife's stomach, "We'll see whom this one will look like."

His smirked vanished when he felt something wrong. It took him just a second to recognize it; the movement, the hardening... And the pained frown on her face.

He knew what that was..

A contraction!

"Tenten.." his voice was almost scared.

"Yeah!" she confirmed, "I'm in labor."

"God! Tenten, why haven't you said anything?"

She groaned a little in pain as the contraction peaked, Neji regarding her worriedly, and waited until it ended before answering, "Well, exactly because of this. You're freaking out. You're still not over what happened last time."

He didn't look convinced at all, "How long?"

"I would say... active labor started about three hours ago."

He gaped at her. _Active,_ she said, and he was ashamed that he didn't actually notice she was in labor for God knows how long, "When did you go into labor from the beginning?"

She inhaled deeply then let out her breath in a sigh, suddenly feeling the need for more oxygen, and glanced at the clock, "About nine hours ago."

"I don't believe you! It's your fourth time Tenten, it's not going to take a lot longer. Why didn't you say?"

"Calm down Neji, I know that." she side again, slightly annoyed by his raised voice, as she got more nervous with her situation. "Everything is going perfectly fine this time, there's no need for you to act like this." she paused a little thinking of more to say, "And like you said; it's my fourth time." she smiled reassuringly, "I'm experienced."

Neji failed to see humor in what she said and sighed, "If you have told me earlier, at least I would have had the time to prepare myself."

"No." He looked at her intently, wanting to know what exactly was her point. "I actually thought you'd figure it out earlier, but it's all for the better; now you'll be busy and won't have the time to devastate your nerves with negative thoughts."

He just gazed at the floor, having dropped his gaze from her some moment when she was talking. He seemed in deep thought.

"Your job is to support me, Neji, not the other way around." she nearly snapped at him, successfully snapping him back to his senses, "I really don't need to worry about you too now."

Somewhere in her voice he could detect pleading, and it made him feel awfly guilty, "I'm sorry." he said quickly.

He had been over-worried since they learned about the pregnancy. The child was unplanned and he really didn't want his wife to go through a fourth pregnancy and childbirth, especially after she had almost lost her life at the birth of Ai. Tenten herself didn't mind at all, on the contrary, she was actually very happy, which helped him ease his mind. He himself didn't mind a fourth child, no, he was just scared. And now that she was in labor again, he began to panic, but that had to stop now.

He shoved all the horrible memories of the last birth she went through to as far in the back of his head as he could. Like she said, there was no problem this time, and everything the pregnancy included went perfectly fine, and there were no signs for anything that might complicate the birth. He realized that he was over reacting. He ignored again what the doctor had told him three years ago, 'It was a miracle she made it.', and focused. She was going through labor to birth their child, and he was damned if he didn't do everything that was in his poor power for such a situation to make it as comfortable for her as possible.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

Tenten smiled tiredly at him, seeing that he 'got it', "Four minutes."

He closed his eyes briefly and reopened them. "We need to go to the hospital. Now."

She nodded, "I just want to take a warm shower, then we can go." she went to her closet and chose something comfortable, "You tell the children and call our parents, I won't take long."

Neji nodded, "Just be careful. If you're too tired, wait for me."

"No, no. It's okay."

"Alright. I'll make you some juice."

"No need. I ate and drank enough for energy, it should be sufficient." she took a deep breath, "I don't feel like eating or drinking anything anymore. Ahhh.." She let out a pained sound with a strong exhale of breath.

"Tenten!" Neji rushed to her side, supporting her body, and resting a soothing hand on her back.

"It's getting really bad. I better hurry."

With that she headed to the bathroom and Neji run to his cellphone, hurriedly dealing a number. He waited impatiently for the person to pick up.

_"Neji!"_

"Father! I need you to come immediately. Tenten's gone into labor and we're going to the hospital. I need you to stay with the children."

_"You're telling me that I don't get to go to the hospital? I was always there."_

"Well, someone has to stay with the children."

_"Why me?"_

Neji resisted the urge to snap at his father. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? and when it was such a bad time too! "It's more Tenten's parents' right to be with her."

_"You can always drop the children at your cousin's."_

"There's really no time, father. And why doing it anyway? You can stay with them. Would you please just hurry? There's a lot of things I need to do."

Hyuuga Hizashi was silent for a moment digesting what he had heard. That was when Neji took notice that his father didn't know how short their time was.

_"I'm coming."_ his voice was pure serious.

They hang up, and Neji proceeded to call Tenten's parents. "Tsuyoshi-san!"

Tenten sat in the bathtub, breathing evenly, though strongly. A big frown was on her face and both hands were resting on her stomach. The pain was getting more intense faster than anticipated, and she was sure she had the last contraction only three minutes ago. They were coming closer to each other fast too.

Nevertheless, unable to resist, she decided to fill the tube with warm/hot water and try to relax in it for a while instead of taking a quick shower. She knew by then. She wasn't going to make it to the hospital.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading!

Like I've mentioned, this chapter is just an introduction, the main one is the second one, and it's a lot longer.

Please take a time to review!

Next


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second, main and last chapter. It took me a lot more time than I thought it would! :/ but I am really satisfied with how it turned out, and it is actually really long.

Anyway! Thanks very much for the awesome guys who supported me with a review, favorite or follow. :)

**Note:**

Hizashi, Neji's father, may seem a little OOC for some of you, but let me tell you this; it's not Hiashi we are talking about and this is an AU story if that makes any sense,_ and_ he is rather old here. I can really see him like this.

**Genres: **

_Family_, _cuteness_ (as I mentioned before; they should add it to genres!), _Romance_, _Humor_ (a little bit here and there).

I apologize for any mistakes. Please enjoy!

* * *

A short time later Neji had changed and checked the bag, which will be taken to the hospital, it was already prepared but he had to make sure. He knew what was needed, so it didn't take him long.

He went then to the boys' room and opened the door, "Children!"

They were sitting on the floor playing something together. They looked up at him as he opened the door to the room and noticed his clothes.

"Daddy, are you going somewhere?" Tsuyoshi asked.

He went to where they sat and knelt before them, "Listen, children! Your sister will be born soon."

Their faces lit up immediately, though Ai looked a little confused too.

"Really?!" Hizashi asked excitedly.

Neji nodded, "I'm going with your mommy to the hospital, you'll wait here. Your grandfather will be soon here; he'll stay with you."

"But.." Hizashi started, "Why can't we go too?"

"No Hizashi, you'll stay here, and I will hear no objection."

They looked disappointed, then Hizashi remembered something again, "Is mommy hurting?"

Neji's eyes softened, "It cannot be helped, my child." he smiled reassuringly at them, "But it will be soon over, and your sister, whom we waited for so long, will be finally here." he got a small smile from them, "And we all will take care of your mother till she recovers, like the good family that we are, right?" they nodded, satisfied.

_"NEJI!"_

His heart skipped a bit in horror, before drumming crazily hearing Tenten's scream of his name.

"God!"

He ran his way to the bathroom, the children following.

"Mommy!" Tsuyoshi called, attempting to go to her.

"Stay out!" Neji ordered them, then he was in, the door closed behind him in a second.

"Tenten!" he rushed to her as she sat on the closed toilet, she was obviously in extreme pain, her breathing labored. "Anything wrong?"

She groaned, rather loudly holding a hand to her aching back. "I'm not going.. to make it to the hospital. Call a midwife, Neji."

Neji's already pale face got even paler in an instant, "We can hurry." he tried.

"I can't." she half screamed, and he flinched, "It's too much." she took deep shaky breaths, and let out a relieved 'Ah' as the contraction ended. "It's progressing fast, Neji. Less than two minutes separate the contractions now." she waited for him to say something but he didn't, so, she did, "You know I prefer to give birth at home anyway. I'm more comfortable at home. I was going to the hospital just for you, so you wouldn't worry, but there's nothing we can do now. Everything is okay and it's going fast. It'll be fine... Call a midwife."

"Okay." He said after a moment of silence and neared her, "Just let me take you to bed first."

"No." he stopped, his arms about to go around her shoulders, "I think I'll go back into water. I shouldn't have emptied the tub."

He looked at it, before going to open the water, once satisfied with the temperature, he let the tub fill.

By the time he did that, a new contraction had begun, and Tenten was struggling again, breathing heavily and letting out her breaths with sounds of 'Ah's, which were getting louder as the pain intensified, "God! The peak is BAD!"

Neji was by her side again, strongly massaging her killing back, "Hold on, my love."

She kept letting out the pained noises as she breathed, relaxing her body when it ended. She hadn't noticed it was all tensed with her efforts to put up with the pain.

"You need to relax, Tenten." he straightened and kissed her temple, she had worn her sleeveless, white top and nothing else, "Do you want to take this of?"

She shook her head no, "I wouldn't like to be all naked."

"Okay." he helped her then up and in the tub, checking the water once more, "Is the temperature good so?"

She nodded, "I want my mother."

"Don't worry, I'll call your parents again immediately, she will be soon with you." Neji reassured her. He knew how much she always wanted her mother by her side when she was giving birth. "I'll be right back."

He rushed out just as a new contraction began, and closed the door again.

"Daddy!" Tsuyoshi called when his father made his way past him and his siblings, he seemed in such a rush.

Neji did stop, deciding that he had, anyway, to deal with the children and tell them what was needed to be known. His eyes flew immediately to the crying girl, and he hurriedly knelt before her and cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs, "Don't cry, my child. Mommy will be fine." he kissed the top of her head and let go of her face and placed a hand encouragingly on her small shoulder. She wanted to believe it, he could tell, but her mother's moans reaching her didn't help. "It's painful to bring a baby into the world," he started in a soft voice, "but it won't take long anymore, and your mommy will be very happy when your sister is here, and she'll forget about all the pain, I promise you that." it seemed to satisfy her somehow, "Now wipe the tears away, mommy will be sad to see you crying."

She did. She wiped her tears with determination, not wanting to make her mother sad.

Neji smiled at her, "Aren't you eager to see the baby?"

She nodded, "Um!"

"It will be here before you know, and you're going to be a big sister."

The girl smiled shyly and Neji patted her head, careful to not destroy the buns. "Oh! And your mother is going to give birth at home."

"We heard that." Hizashi said, "She said she won't make it to the hospital."

Neji nodded, "There's no time, so go to the living room and wait quietly for your grandparents." he then stood up and proceeded to go to his and Tenten's room to re-change clothes, "And, Hizashi!"

"Yes, daddy!"

"Call your mother's parents and inform them that we're not going to the hospital, and tell them to hurry."

"Okay."

And with that, the child ran to do as he was told.

A short time later Neji was checking the supplies he gathered, things they would need for the birth. He couldn't be more grateful to the fact that he had some experience, and that they had everything needed from the time Tsuyoshi was born, since he had been born at home too.

He had called the midwife and changed into black shorts and a gray T-shirt. He had a bad feeling that the midwife wasn't going to arrive in time, and if that was right, and as much as it scared him, he had to be the one assisting Tenten with the birth. Hopefully, her mother would come soon.

He put all the needed supplies in a plastic box and made his way to the bathroom, "Tenten!"

She turned to him, from the look on her face she had a contraction, not at the peak though. She looked already worn out.

She moaned in pain, and he took the steps to her, sinking to his knees when he reached the tub. He put the box on the floor before resting a hand on her shoulder, "Relax." he brushed the hair out of her face, which was completely sweaty, and kissed her forehead, "Just relax and breathe." he observed her in her pain till the contraction ended, "Do you know how far dilated you are?"

"I didn't measure. My water hasn't broken yet.. and I'm afraid I might accidentally break it."

"But Tenten... When you're already so far!"

"I want it to go naturally."

"But you need to know."

"Oh God.. not a minute is separating the contractions anymore."

"It will be really soon over." he said stroking Tenten's hair in a soothing way, "Do you feel the need to push?"

She nodded, a hint of fear showing in her expression. "Uh!"

"We have to know how far dilated you are."

"Hah!" Tenten took in a breath, rather sharply, and Neji was on alert, "My water broke."

Somewhere in his heart, he was scared at how serious it finally was, but he dismissed the feeling, "Good! Let me measure you."

"Wait!" her face contracted with pain again, "Ummmm!"

"Relax, Tenten. Relax!" he took her hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb after he intertwined their fingers, "Relax and breathe!"

"Ahhh..Ahhh.. Ahhh.." she whimpered as she breathed, letting the sound raise to a semi scream as the contraction reached its peak.

Neji continued rubbing the back of her hand, and reached with his other hand to her forehead again to stoke it too.

He knew his touch comforted her and helped her to focus, so he tried to offer as much as possible, though he hated that all he was always able to do was the 'stupid' comfort.

Tenten closed her eyes for a few second relaxing from the contraction as it passed.

Neji let go of her and went to the sink to wash his hands, before returning to his previous position. "Let me measure you, Tenten."

"Okay." she bent her knees and opened her legs allowing him access.

Neji reached with his hand into the water and between her legs. He pushed his index and middle finger gently up her vagina to feel for the cervix. It took him quite some time to come up with a result. "Well," he began, his fingers still inside her, "you're not fully dilated yet. I hope I'm not mistaken, but I can still feel the cervix. Very little though. You're close." he pulled his hand out, "You should be about nine or eight centimeters dilated."

She said nothing, and after a few moments, the next contraction started. "I hate to hold back when I feel the need to push." she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Only for a short while." he reminded her softly taking her hand again, and waited with her for the contraction to end, watching her struggle with grief. He thought that if he had a heartattack, it would be understandable.

When it ended, Neji let go of her hand with a kiss on its back, "I'll be right back."

As soon as he was out the bathroom's door he heard the children's running footsteps.

"Daddy!" Hizashi exclaimed.

"Stay in the livingroom. There's nothing for you to do here."

"Is mommy alright?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Neji sighed, heading to the kitchen and the children followed, "Don't worry, children. It will be soon over. Go wait in the livingroom." As they retreated hesitantly, Neji poured some water into a huge glass and went back to the bathroom.

Tenten seemed in the resting time, breathing evenly. He turned on the heater to make sure the bathroom would stay warm enough, then he washed his hands again and got to her bringing the glass of water near her mouth, "You have to drink, honey."

She drank a little of it and he put the glass on a nearby counter, where he could be able to reach it easily.

"It's starting again!"

"It suddenly started to go really fast, huh?" he watched her a little stroking her hair just above her forehead, and reminded her to relax and breathe when it got bad, his heart sinking as she was finally unable to hold the tears back.

* * *

The doorbell rang and all the three children ran to the door. Hizashi pressed some button to the small screen near it, which showed them who was there.

"It's grandpa!" he stated the obvious and opened the door without waiting a second. "Grandpa!"

"Hello, my children." Hizashi, the grandfather, greeted. "You're father's car is still here."

Hizashi, the grandchild, nodded, "Mommy's giving birth in the bathroom."

"What?!" The grandfather almost shouted, surprised, "Why aren't they going to the hospital?"

"There's no time." The older boy answered with what he had gotten of information from his parents.

"Oh, God! It's going that fast?"

Sure enough, Hizashi could hear Tenten from the bathroom, his son as well as he tried to calm his wife. His brows furrowed in worry as he made his way to the livingroom, knowing his grandchildren would follow him. He wanted to take them away as possible from where they could hear their mother like that.

He took a seat and waited for them to do the same.

"Mommy will be okay, right?" Tsuyoshi asked, his voice half worried, half hopeful.

His grandfather smiled broadly at him, "Of course, my child. She may be now in pain, but when the baby is finally here she'll forget about all of it, and we will take the best care of the both of them. I'm sure I don't have to say all that because your father already did." he paused for a moment, "Or did he not?" he raised a brow expectantly.

Hizashi nodded, "He did."

"Good then." he directed his look at Ai and opened his arms for her, "Come here, my princess!" she did so, and he sat her on his thigh, "Are you crying?" he wiped the tears from her cheek and eye at the same time with his palm, the first side then the other, "You want to see mommy?"

She nodded not saying a word.

"Soon, my child. Soon!" he turned his gaze to the boys, then kept it on the one with his name, "If your sister had your mother's eyes, you're going to be a loner, Hizashi." he was smiling happily, though.

"She will be beautiful anyway." Hizashi defended his still unborn sister, somehow feeling the need to do so.

His grandfather laughed, "Of course she will. Any child of my son and your mother is beautiful. Look at yourselves."

Hizashi grinned proudly at his grandfather, Tsuyoshi smiled bashfully, while Ai looked confused, not really understanding what was said.

"Besides," their grandfather continued, "your mother has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

They nodded, agreeing with a smile.

"So, she's going to be named Aya."

"Yes." Tsuyoshi said enthusiastically.

The grandfather nodded, gazing at nothing as he remembered how the naming of the children story began.

When Tenten had been pregnant for the first time, and they had known it was going to be a boy, Hizashi had asked her and his son to please name the child after him, to which Tenten had said she had nothing against, but that her father had the same right, and maybe he wanted to name the child after himself, too. And that, her father had wanted. So it had been decided that, if the child was born with the Hyuuga eyes, he'll be named Hizashi after Neji's father, and if he didn't, then he'll be named Tsuyoshi after Tenten's father. And so he was named Hizashi.

The second time Tenten had been pregnant, they had wanted a girl. It had turned out, though, to be - luckily for Tenten's father - a second boy, and he had insisted to name the boy after him, even if he had the Hyuuga eyes, and they couldn't say no, so the child was named Tsuyoshi.

The third time it was finally a girl. Neji and Tenten had come to the conclusion that if Tenten's mother wanted them to name the baby after her, they would accept, because it would be only unfair if they didn't. What had happened, though, was that Aya, Tenten's mother, had asked them to name the girl after Neji's mother, since it was - or it was supposed to be - the only girl. She herself was satisfied and completely content with the fact, that she had lived long enough to see her grandchildren, while Hyuuga Ai, Neji's mother, hadn't even had the chance to be with her son, having died at childbirth, another reason why Neji was always so scared whenever Tenten went into labor.

And so the girl was named Ai. Neji and his father couldn't be more thankful to Aya's thoughtfulness.

Now though, there was a second girl, and she was going to be named after her other grandmother.

So, yes. Their children were named after their grandparents. The four of them.

* * *

Tenten was breathing heavily. Her tear-stained face never got the chance to relax from its pained frown for a long while. Her contractions were coming after each other with practically no time to separate them.

Neji was massaging her shoulders, silently praying that once she was finally able to push, it wouldn't take more than fifteen to twenty minutes for the baby to be born. For a fourth birth, and in normal cases, it may take less time, but Tenten had a slightly small pelvis opening, which in the addition of the baby's big head, had caused complication after the other at the birth of Ai, that had almost cost her her life, and which took her a scary long time to push Hizashi out.

"God!" Tenten whined, "The contractions are so long. The peak is so long."

"Let's check again. Maybe you've fully dilated. It's been a good while."

She nodded and Neji gently reached to measure her again. Tenten half screamed at the intensity of the pain of her contraction while Neji tried to figure out how far dilated she was. The baby's head pushed against his fingers as her body tried to pass it into the birthcanal.

"Please tell me I'm ready to push." Tenten cried pleadingly.

"I think you are. I can't feel the cervix anymore." Neji said pulling his hand back.

She let out a shaky breath, half relieved and have nervous, and mentally prepared herself for the big part.

"Drink some more, Tenten." Neji said holding the glass of water for her again.

She did, and Neji placed it away and smiled at her, "Aya will be soon here."

She managed a small smile in return, before the pain was too much again, "Haahh!"

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before squeezing it encouragingly, "Push, Tenten!"

And that, she did. Feeling the need to bear down, she pushed with all her strength, holding tightly onto her husband's hand. She felt her daughter's head lowering, building more pressure as it tried to pass to the birthcanal. Before it did, though, the contraction's peak had passed, and the force wasn't enough to do so anymore.

She gasped for air as she stopped pushing and Neji went back to stroking the top of her head. "Relax, Ten!"

"I want to stand up."

It caught him by surprise, but he obliged nonetheless, standing up himself to help her, "Okay. Fully up or on your knees?"

"Fully up!"

He pondered the situation a little. If she wanted to stay standing, he wouldn't be able to support her from his position. He got into the tub himself and carefully helped her to her feet and pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She clutched with her hands onto his sleeves, legs as wide open as possible, while he encircled her with his arms, rubbing her back, now that it was free. "You won't be benefiting from the water like this."

"I know. Ahhhhhh!" she moaned in pain.

He knew that she knew, but still couldn't help but point it out. Though he didn't try to argue; she was the one who needed to be comfortable and she knew better what she wanted. She had benefited from the water anyway, and he knew that she will tell him if she wanted to change position. And standing with her like that, with him being her support instead of the bathtub, he had to admit, made him feel better.

Tenten pushed again, groaning and growling in pain as she did, the pressure of the baby getting worse and more intense. "It's not coming down!" she said, frustrated.

"It will." he said softly kissing her temple. She buried her face into his chest and breathed soundly, moaning in the process, "Ummm.. Ummm.. Ummm.."

"Don't worry." He hoped that his calm voice - which he was having major difficulties keeping that way - would help her to be calm herself and not to worry, because he himself was dying of worry.

What if she wasn't fully dilated yet and that was why the baby wasn't coming down? Sure, she had just begun to push, but for a fourth birth, two big pushes should do the job and push the baby's head to the birthcanal. What if she hurt herself because of a mistake he had done. But he thought that he was actually quite certain.

She _was_ fully dilated!

Or was she not?

Before his brain crashed down with the weight of his worries, he reached with his fingers into her again, the tension of her muscles, that he felt, was unbelievable. He could feel her stomach press further to his own as it bulged more forward with the force of the contraction. He could only imagine how that felt.

She was pushing, hard, her face reddened slightly with her efforts. She groaned loudly, not really in pain, but in an attempt to push as hard as she could.

Neji was still making sure that his previous result wasn't wrong, when suddenly the baby's head pushed his fingers out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tenten exhaled loudly, stopping the pushing and trying to rest while the the contraction subsided.

Neji was awestruck. He never thought he'd be feeling something like that. Eyes wide, he stated what she obviously knew, "It passed to the birthcanal!"

She smiled weakly, just slightly looking up at him. "Um!"

"Breathe! Breathe and relax as much as you can."

In the time the contraction subsided and before the next reached its peak, she was able to somehow rest. Though it was still painful, it was not all that bad.

"Ummm!" she moaned closing her eyes briefly.

"Breathe!" he repeated into her ear softly, soothingly rubbing her back.

The next stage was the most difficult, it was still all ahead of her to push the baby through her small pelvis opening. She would be dealing with the pain, exhaustion, immense pressure of the baby's head coming out, the burning feeling of the baby's head stretching her opening to the point of tearing, and she would have to push with all her strength. Not to mention the frustration of it all.

From outside the bathroom, the children's voices reached them, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but they sounded excited. He was thankful his father had managed to get them out of their worry, but he knew if their voices got louder, it would bother Tenten a lot. The quietness was very important.

"I have to push!" she gasped.

"You can do it. Just stay calm." he pressed a new kiss to her forehead.

"Remove my hair ties."

He removed them and massaged her scalp with his fingers for a better feeling.

She pushed, desperately trying to get the baby farther down and out of her, "God! The pressure!" she cried, tears, that had dried up for a while, were streaming down her cheeks again.

Neji wiped them away and rested his cheek to her forehead, offering her more contact, "It will soon pass."

"Urghhhh!" she panted for a couple of moments before pushing again while the contraction lasted. "The noises!" she remarked and he understood.

"Be quiet!" he yelled loudly. He knew that would bother her as well, but it was worth it as he was able to silence the children.

* * *

The livingroom was dead silent, both Hizashi and Tsuyoshi standing there with a hand clapped over their mouths, eyes slightly wider, and the little girl was asking the others silent questions betrayed by her fearful eyes, wanting to understand.

"I didn't think the sound would reach the bathroom." their grandfather admitted, feeling guilty.

"We bothered mommy?" the nine year old asked, wanting his grandfather to answer with negation.

"I didn't mean to." Tsuyoshi added with a fragile voice.

"It's okay, my children. It isn't that bad. Now we will be quiet. If you want to say anything, say it in a low voice. Your mother's nerves are on the edge now. We have to be quiet for her."

They all nodded.

"Now let's get back to what we were discussing," Hizashi changed the subject, "I bet you, your sister is going to have your mother's eyes."

"How do you know?" the little Hizashi whispered loudly.

"Intuition." the grandfather answered simply.

"Oh?!" the older boy somehow thought that that really meant his grandfather was right.

"What does 'intuition' mean?"

Hizashi chuckled lightly, "Well, it means that I just have a strong feeling that your sister will have the brown eyes."

"Oh!"

"Aya-chan has brown eyes?" Ai suddenly asked, understanding something.

"I think so," her grandfather told her, "but I could be wrong."

* * *

Tenten had pushed, breathed, rested and pushed with no avail. Several minutes later, and there was no further progress. She was frustrated! "It's not coming out!" her voice was shaking.

Neji's hand, gently but strongly, wandered different parts of her body soothingly, "It always takes you more time at this point. Just be patient, love." his fingers were trembling, but he supposed she wouldn't notice in her condition, however, he had to bring them back under control, else it became obvious.

She moaned, breathing until it was time to push again. "Oh, God.."

"What is it?" his voice sounded too frightened for his liking.

"Very hard contraction."

He quickly kissed her temple, "You can do it, Tenten. This could get the head out."

She breathed heavily preparing herself to push.

And she pushed. She bore down hard, the pressure almost making her lose her mind. She screamed. "God!"

Neji reached between her legs again to feel for the baby's head. His eyes widened slightly. It was coming!

The contraction was so intense, with her efforts, it started to push the head out.

The crowning of the baby's head was the worst part of the delivery, and Tenten was now screaming in mixed feelings, the burning was killing, "Oh God oh God oh God oh God OH GOD!"

"Don't get nervous, Tenten! Don't get nervous." this time he had to raise his voice for her to hear him. It did work though. She tried to calm down, so he continued in a lower voice, "It's coming. It's okay." now he was speaking into her ear, "Calm down. Breathe."

She took a few fast breaths preparing to push again as the contraction was still at a peaking point, "It's so bad."

"It's almost over." he reminded her softly.

She pushed as hard as she could with what little strength she still possessed, fists clenching the fabric of her husband's sleeves. "AHHHHHH!" She was shaking, every fiber of her being working to birth the baby.

He was shaking too. And that was bad. He had to keep his cool and prevent her from seeing his worry. He had to support her, and so he had to regain his control over his trembling body, because if he didn't she wouldـــ

"Don't worry, Neji."

He wanted to curse himself.

_She_ was comforting _him._

She panted heavily as the contraction continued on the way to its end. She let go of his left shoulder, and reached down between her legs, smiling exhaustedly before retrieving her hand to clutch onto Neji's sleeve again. "I hate this burning."

He reached down, too, to feel how low the baby's head was, and he was shocked in some form to find it that low.

It was out!

"Tenten, it's.."

"It's crowned." she finished for him, still breathing heavily, pain could be heard in her in- and exhaling, "That was.. one hell of a contraction. I needed it, though."

Neji was about to say something when an angry _'Stupid traffic!'_ was clearly heard from outside.

The sound could have annoyed Tenten, but hearing the voice of her father relieved her somehow, not to mention that it meant her mother has finally arrived.

The door opened slowly and the woman stepped in, half gasping, "Tenten!"

"Mom!"

Tenten greeted her mother in a voice that pleaded her to come to her side.

"Aya-san!" Neji greeted as well as Aya hurriedly made her way to her daughter.

She nodded at him before stroking Tenten's hair, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine. Don't worry, mom."

"The baby is almost here. Why is there no midwife?"

"I called one," Neji answered, "but she hasn't arrived yet."

A yelp escaped Tenten's lips and Neji was alarmed again as she clutched onto him tightly.

"It's alright, Tennie." her mother continued stroking her hair, "Just concentrate and stay calm. Stay calm as you push. Your baby will very soon be here for you to hold her in your arms."

It was magnificent, Neji thought, how his mother in law managed to be so collected in a situation like this. He always saw her as extremely sensitive and kind, even fragile sometimes, and seeing her child in so much pain must be the worst thing for a mother to witness. Yet there she was, like she always had been, the best support for her daughter, telling her with clear calm words what to do, and successfully reassuring her that everything will be alright.

That was a mother!

And although he himself never got the blessing of having his own mother by his side, he knew he was loved by this woman, who treated him more like a son than a daughter's husband. And she had told him before that, even if she had had other daughters, he would have still been her favorite son in law.

* * *

Tenten's moans and screams were heard again in the living room, making everyone there wear serious faces.

"Oh, dear God, please send my precious daughter's reckless husband his fair punishment."

Tenten's father was in a bad mood. Not that it was unexpected.

"It's a little late to say that, don't you think, Tsuyoshi?" Hizashi reasoned, "I mean, the baby is almost born; that's a direct offense to the poor, little, oblivious, innocent thing."

Tsuyoshi shot him a glare that was easily translated to 'You know exactly what I mean.'.

Hizashi ignored him, "And now your wife gets to have a grandchild with her name."

"Oh! Now I'm convinced." Tsuyoshi replied sarcastically.

"Besides, your daughter was very happy about the pregnancy."

"This is the very reason your son is still alive and I'm not in jail."

"Oh, come on now. You wouldn't seriously want to kill your grandchildren's father. The man your daughter loves."

"I would."

"No, you wouldn't, and let's stop this before the children think we're serious."

Tsuyoshi sighed, a long heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, my children, you know I didn't mean it." he paused for a moment before looking towards Hizashi again, "I was serious about the punishment, though."

"Okay, okay!" Hizashi let it drop with that.

Tsuyoshi was always so snappy when Tenten was in labor, and having arrived late for her after being caught in the jam served only to worsen his mood to a dangerous extent. It would all go away though, after he's seen his daughter and new grandchild. So it was best to just stay quiet and don't bother him.

* * *

"Ahh!" with a firm push the whole baby's head was born, followed by a small gush of water.

Tenten was panting crazily.

"Well done, honey!" her mother said, rubbing her daughter's back, "The most difficult part is behind you now." she smiled lovingly at her, "Almost there!"

"Neji!"

"Yes, Ten?"

"You have to move behind me to catch the baby."

"I will do it, Tennie, don't worry." her mother said.

"No, you will have to come into the water. You don't need to do that."

"I don't need to do so. It's comfortable enough to catch her from outside the tub."

"No! You will maybe not be able to catch her properly from the side. I'm not taking that risk." her voice was getting more frustrated to the end of the sentence, both with the argument and the pain that started to intensive again.

She was just over-worrying, they knew, but there was no arguing with her. They had to do what she wanted.

"Okay." Neji started, "Are you sure you can support yourself, Tenten?"

"Yes. Just hurry."

He glanced quickly behind him to the wall, before gently removing Tenten's hands away from him and guiding her to rest them on it, while he stood beside her, "Support yourself to the wall." When she was comfortable again, he kissed her shoulder then stood on his knees behind her, unable to hold back the smile at seeing their baby's head sticking out of her butt, its face facing him, though the awe drove his heartbeat wilder.

He positioned his knees behind her ankles, fearing that she might slip in the water.

"Is the cord around the baby's neck?" Tenten asked.

"No, don't worry."

"Are you holding the baby?" she asked again, tilting her head to look at him.

He could always reach to catch the baby when it was coming out, but he had to do as she was telling him.

He put his hand under the baby's head, "Yes, Tenten, I am."

She reached with her hand between her legs to make sure.

"I'm holding her, Tenten." He assured her, then pressed a big kiss to her butt cheek.

Tenten took a deep breath, "God!" her voice sounded fearful.

"Don't be nervous, Tenten. Relax, breathe, and push when you need." her mother reminded her softly.

"It's coming." Tenten shouted.

"It's rotating." Neji announced as the baby's face turned from him.

"Everything is perfect, just don't get nervous." Aya said encouraging.

Tenten's whole body shook with the effort she was giving, and if Neji hadn't known he was very much needed where he was, he would have jumped to her side to support her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

With that big push, the shoulders were freed and the baby slid down supported by Neji's hands, though it didn't fully come out.

"Just a few seconds, Ten." he told her.

The contraction hadn't ended by then and Tenten gathered the last bit of strength she had to push, and the baby came more out, little by little.

"Perfect!" her mother complimented, "You're doing perfectly."

As one of the baby's arms was freed, the whole baby slid out and into her father's hands, followed by the rest of the amniotic fluid in a wild gush, and Tenten let out her relief in a loud big exhale of breath as she threw her head back.

"She's here!" her mother exclaimed in joy and the baby let out a choked sound, taking her first breath. "07:00 PM." she announced checking her cellphone.

Tenten's knees and elbows shook violently, and her mother immediately supported her, letting her lean onto her shoulders, "Careful!" She helped her to sit down in the water, knees bent, again and Neji handed her the baby, smiling lovingly and proudly at the both of them.

"Oh, my God!" Tenten said faintly, looking intently at her daughter's tiny red face, tears of joy running down her cheeks now instead of the pained ones, "Oh, my God!" she kissed her baby's nose and forehead before pressing her cheek gently to the baby's head and closing her eyes, regaining her breath as she panted.

"Congratulations, you two!" Aya said, happily, though in a small, soft voice, tears forming in her own eyes. "I'll go share the news then, I bet they don't know since it's so quiet." With that she left the bathroom, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, allowing them a small moment before the others came to meet the new one.

Neji kissed Tenten's knee, which was the closest he could reach, "She's perfect."

Tneten opened her eyes and looked down at the baby again, a fresh wave of tears filling her eyes, "She's beautiful."

"And she's so quiet!" he continued, observing the baby, "She didn't even wail."

"Yeah! She's maybe going to be a quiet person. Reminds me of someone."

Neji chuckled and Tenten replied with a smile of her own.

"Oh!" Tenten said excitedly as the tiny girl opened her eyes for her mother, to look at the person she grew within the past nine months, "Our Aya-chan has her daddy's eyes."

"Really?!" Neji's smile widened.

"Oh, my God, Neji, she looks just like you."

Now Neji was extra curious and he tried to get a better look at their newborn daughter.

Tenten laughed lightly, "I guess you'll have to come out of the tub to better see her."

Neji just then realized that there was actually no real reason for him to stay where he was. He was thinking about cutting the cord and helping Tenten birth the placenta, but he could do that without being in the tub, too.

He stepped out, dried his feet on the mat and went to sit on the edge of the tub. He gave Tenten's head a kiss and stared at the miracle in her arms. "She does somehow look like me, doesn't she?"

"I just said that, Neji." she, too, was exploring the girl's face, making herself more comfortable by straightening her legs.

Neji smiled and traced the small head tenderly with feather light fingers, as the newborn closed her eyes again, before a knock on the door was heard and Aya came in.

"Can they come in?" she asked, wanting to make sure her daughter was ready.

"The children can come in, of course." Tenten replied.

Aya disappeared again for a second before the three kids were pushed in. They stood there, not sure of what to do.

Tenten smiled at them as did Neji.

"Come meet your sister." he told them.

Tsuyoshi was the first to move and Hizashi followed immediately, and Ai soon after. They stood by their mother, intently watching the tiny figure she was holding, that was still attached to her by the cord. They watched with slightly wide eyes, not saying a word.

Neji laughed at the faces they were making.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tenten asked her amazed children, "So small and cute?"

The boys both nodded with an agreeing 'Um!'. Ai just continued staring.

"She's very cute." Hizashi said, his gaze not leaving his new sister's face.

"Can I kiss her?" Tsuyoshi asked looking at his mother.

"If you can reach her!"

"I can."

He leaned forward supporting himself on the opposite side of the tub.

"Careful!" Tenten followed his moves, slightly concerned.

Though somewhat difficultly, the boy managed to leave a small kiss on the baby's forehead, before retrieving and touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He giggled happily, jumping with excitement, "She's _so_ soft!"

Tenten smiled at his reaction, "She is. All babies are soft."

"I want to kiss her too." Hizashi demanded.

"Just be careful."

"Okay."

Hizashi mimicked what his younger brother had done and kissed his sister, when he straightened, his expression was satisfied. "Her hands and feet are incredibly small!"

Tenten smiled again and held a tiny foot in her hand, "Want to touch it?"

"Yes!"

He took the foot in one hand and carefully played with the toes, counting them. Tsuyoshi, too, reached to one of the baby's hands counting the fingers and making sure they were five. Tenten looked up at Neji, who was watching silently, a warm smile on his face. She grinned at him.

She then looked at her older daughter as the girl watched what her brothers were doing, "Let Ai touch the baby too."

The girl looked up at her mother, her face wondering.

"Come, Ai!" Hizashi took her hand and guided her to a better place, "Touch her, see how soft she is."

The little girl carefully touched her sister's thigh with one finger, before gaining more courage to spread her palm on the tender skin and move her hand right and left, smiling, "She is very soft!" she chirped, repeating the same information.

Tenten smiled some more at her, "You love her?"

"Um! I love her very much!"

She was suddenly lifted up and brought closer to the baby's face, "Kiss your little sister." her father told her and she did, not hesitating anymore. He put her back down smiling as she was still gazing at the new one, "You are her big sister now."

Her smile was beyond beautiful.

Tenten's mother came in again and stood beside the kids, "Are you happy?" she asked them and they nodded, their smiles brilliant.

"She has your name!" Hizashi said and his grandmother smiled at him nodding.

"Grandpa was very angry." Tsuyoshi said, remembering him.

"Really?" his mother replied, not really getting why would anyone be angry, "Which one?"

"Which one do you think, Tenten?" Neji sighed, "It has to be your father."

Tsuyoshi nodded and Tenten laughed, "It should be alright now."

"Let's cut the cord and finish what needs to be finished." Aya reminded them, "Do you have the baby clothes here?"

"Oh, I think I forgot about them." Neji said, already making his way out.

"Neji!" Tenten called and he stopped. "Fetch the ones in the bag I packed for the hospital."

"Okay."

"And a diaper."

He smiled for some reason, "Okay."

"And a gown for Tenten." Aya added.

"Of course."

He made his way out. The grandfathers were standing there, and Hizashi immediately caught him in a hug, "Congratulations, my son!"

"Thank you, father." he turned to his father in law, who immediately tried to replace his grin with a scowl, "Tsuyoshi-san!" he greeted.

Tsuyoshi nodded at him.

"Would you please hurry up in there?" Hizashi requested, "I want to see Tenten and the baby."

"We can't rush things. Please wait in the living room." he told the both of them, and they went back there, sighing as they realized they still had to wait for a while.

The doorbell rang and Neji went to answer it. He opened the door and before him stood a middle aged woman. It wasn't the first time he saw her. "Uchida-san!" he greeted her, smiling, "You're late!" he told her, stepping aside to allow her in.

"What?" The midwife asked in mild disbelief, but with mirth all the same, "The baby's already here?"

He nodded. "Other than the birth though, the work would gladly be left to you, Uchida-san."

"I take it that everything was alright, thank God."

"Yes. She's in the bathroom. From here please." he said showing her the way, "I just have to fetch some clothes."

"Okay. Just hurry if you want to cut the cord, or we'll do it without you."

"I need a minute."

Neji proceeded to do what he wanted to do and the woman headed to the bathroom, knocked on the door and entered when she heard the permission.

"Good evening, everybody!" she sang, "Oh, my goodness, look at the beautiful baby!"

"Uchida-san!" Tenten greeted her, and her mother did as well.

The children looked strangely, not knowing who the woman was or what she was doing here.

"Children! This is Uchida Inori-san," Tenten introduced, "she will help me with a couple of things." she didn't feel the need to tell them what things she meant.

"Hello, kids!" Inori grinned at them, "How wonderful is it to have a new baby, isn't it?"

They awkwardly nodded.

The midwife turned to Tenten and the baby again, still grinning, "Well, congratulations! How was it?"

"I've got to say it was smooth, considering my condition."

"So glad to hear that. You cleaned the baby?"

"No, she came like this." Tenten replied examining her daughter.

"Oh, my goodness! Such a clean baby!"

Tenten chuckled, "She is, isn't she?"

Inori nodded, "Um-hum! A fast, smooth birth and so clean; someone wants to be perfect!"

Tenten and her mother laughed, "A good baby, too. She didn't wail." Tenten said.

"And she was born at exactly seven o'clock." her mother added.

"Oh, no no no! There's too much perfection happening here."

They laughed some more before the door opened and Neji came in, carrying a baby scale and the needed clothes and diapers on top of it.

"Wonderful!" Inori exclaimed, "I almost forgot about the scale."

"We have all the equipments you may need here, Uchida-san." Neji told her.

"Please just call me Inori, everyone. And perfect! I have everything with me, but having reserves is awesome, in case we needed more. So, beautiful children," she turned to talk to them, "you have to leave now while we prepare your mommy to go rest properly in bed, then you can watch her breastfeeding your little sister."

"Actually," Tenten began, "I prefer to feed her here." she glanced at Neji, "Our fathers are waiting, and letting them wait for a few more minutes is better than asking them to leave to feed her when I'm in my room."

"Okay, honey, as you like." the midwife then turned to the children once more, "In this case you have to leave for a very short time, then you can come again and watch your baby sister having her first mommy-milk meal. And you can watch as we dress her, too." their faces were screaming the desire to do so, and Inori waved her hand in the direction of the door, "The sooner you leave the sooner you can watch."

And with that, the children were out.

The midwife proceeded to do what was to be done; the cord was cut, the placenta was delivered and the baby was measured and weighed.

Neji then took the opportunity to hold his daughter for a few moments, giving her a kiss and inhaling her wonderful baby scent, and the kids were allowed in again.

Children, father, grandmother, midwife and, of course, mother, all watched with greatest interest as the baby suckled her first meal in. Then, the baby was dressed in a light pink babygro and a matching tiny hat and finally carried over to her grandfathers to meet her. Both had tears in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Tenten took a bath and got dressed with the help of her husband and the midwife; her mother had to stay with the children and the men to make sure they wouldn't do something wrong - unintentionally, of course - to the baby.

When she was ready, Neji carried her to their room. Their older son ran ahead of him and pulled the covers off the bed, keeping the edges in his grips. When his mother was settled in a comfortable sitting position, he pulled the covers over her and smoothed them around her body.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, my boy."

By the time, the midwife had left letting the family for the family time.

Everyone else came one by one into the room and her mother handed her the baby, which she immediately gave a kiss on the soft cheek, before making it comfortable in the crook of her arm.

Her father went to her and leaned forward, pressing a strong, but gentle, loving kiss on the top of her head, "Congratulations, my dear daughter!"

"Dad!" she greeted, happy to see him, "Thank you."

"I'm so glad and grateful that everything went alright and you and the baby are fine."

She smiled her reply.

Neji's father then took his place, placing a kiss of his own on the top of her head, "Congratulations, my dear daughter."

Tsuyoshi wanted to snap at him for the tease of imitating him at such a lovely moment, but Hizashi sounded - and seemed - so sincere that he found himself mentally taking back the accusation.

"Thank you, Hizashi-san."

Hizashi smiled and looked at the infant, "Our new one looks exactly like her daddy."

Neji smiled/smirked and Tenten laughed, "Because I always bragged about the children looking more like me, especially Tsuyoshi, now Neji has gotten his one."

Hizashi laughed, "Well, that's fair now."

"Yeah." Tenten agreed.

"She doesn't look like daddy _at all_." little Tsuyoshi, sitting beside his mother with his sister on Neji's side of the bed, protested, giving all his concentration to try and find what they saw in the little red face that looked anything like his father's.

All the adults laughed and the grandfather, who he was named after, ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Maybe you cannot see it, my child," Hizashi told him, "but she does."

The boy decided to give up on the matter.

"And.." Tenten added, "She has the Hyuuga eyes, too."

"Really?!" Hizashi exclaimed, very happy. His mother nodded.

"Really now!" Hizashi, the grandfather sounded unexpectedly disappointed, "I could have sworn she'd have your eyes." he told his daughter in law.

"Well, intuition could be wrong."

"Why isn't your belly flat again, mommy?" Tsuyoshi asked, seeing that his mother's belly, indeed, wasn't completely flat again.

"It takes some time, my child."

"Ohhh!" Tsuyoshi responded as if he'd just gotten all the needed, detailed explanation.

"When will she open her eyes?" Hizashi asked, absolutely eager.

"Tomorrow she will. Definitely. Don't worry, you'll see her eyes soon enough."

"I want to see them too." Ai said, not taking her gaze away from the baby.

"Of course, my girl." she patted her on the head, "Now you're a big sister too. Only Aya-chan won't have someone to make her a big sister." she looked at the baby again, "Or maybe she will?!"

Neji almost choked on his own saliva, "No, she won't."

His father chuckled, "You know she's saying this just to tease you."

"I was, actually, partly serious."

"No way in hell, Tenten!" her husband, father and father in law shouted at the same time.

Tenten stared at them for a second, stunned, before she and her mother laughed, "Okay, okay." She looked back at the infant, "Besides, it would ruin our naming system. There's no fifth grandparent to name the child after."

"Really?!" Neji said, not really believing what he was hearing, "This is the only problem you can think of?"

The baby suddenly made some annoyed noises as if about to cry, and Tenten rocked it gently in her arms. Everyone watched intently. The baby was bothered if it made the noises, but they couldn't help but feel good and happy about seeing her doing so, because she was doing _something_.

"It's okay, my baby, mommy's here." Tenten said softly, holding her daughter close to her heart.

"My God! I never thought I would get _four_ grandchildren from one child." Hizashi said happily and proud, "All thanks to my wonderful daughter in law."

"Mommy is the best!" Tsuyoshi said with a wide grin.

His grandfather nodded agreeing, "Sure, she is the best."

"You're making me sound like 'The Best Babymaking Machine.'" Tenten said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, God, Tenten!" Hizashi said laughingly, "You know I would never mean like that."

Her smile widened, "I know. I wouldn't have smiled at you had you meant it that way."

Hizashi laughed some more, "Well, I'm genuinely happy and proud."

"Proud!" Tenten's father scoffed, "It's us who feel proud." he said referring to himself and his wife, "Our daughter is the one who brought those children into the world. What is left for you to feel is the shame of your son's recklessness and inability to keep his hormones under control when it was important."

"Dad!" Tenten nearly shouted in horror as Neji slapped a hand to his face, covering his eyes; he was, it seemed, never going to forgive him, no matter what.

"Dad!" she repeated in a lower tone then whispered, "Not in front of the children."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he sighed glancing at the children. They seemed, as expected, not getting a thing of what was said. Thankfully.

"I did mean I was proud of Tenten, by the way." Hizashi declared.

"Thank you very much for your support, father." Neji said sarcastically.

"Mommy! Doesn't Aya-chan feel hot?" Ai asked. She had been wondering with slightly furrowed brows why the baby was wearing so much, and a cap! At home!

Everybody's gazes were on the baby again, watching the small bundle of joy.

"No, honey. Babies need more warmth."

"They are very sensitive!" the older boy said.

"Yes, they are."

Tenten watched her baby sleeping peacefully in her arms, fingers curled up into tiny fists as the people around her continued talking about it.

"Her nose is so cute!"

"Everything about her is so cute."

"I like her feet the most, but they are covered with her clothes now."

"Look how she's breathing."

"She looks a little bit angry."

"No. She looks cute."

"Yes."

"When she's older we'll tie her hair up into two buns, too."

Tenten watched her daughter's beauty for a few more moments before her own eyelids began to droop.

After the excitement of the event, her exhaustion overtook her.

Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep yet, though barely conscious. She heard them hush each other as not to disturb her. Someone, most likely her mother, gently took the baby from her arms, before her form was adjusted to lay on her back and a soft kiss - that had to be Neji - was placed on her forehead, as the footsteps sounds, little by little, faded away, and she was left to have her most needed rest.

She felt a little jealous that they were going to enjoy their time together and with the baby, while she couldn't join them. But she knew that everything would be perfect the next day.

Her mother would insist to stay by her side, to help her where men were no help, and her father would, of course, stay with her. And Hizashi would, sure as hell, refuse to be the only one to go home. They would call all their relatives and friends to tell them the happy news, and she would have a lot of loving, caring people coming to visit her and meet her baby.

She just had to sleep well and rest, and when she woke up the next day everyone would be there for her, and she would be able to properly enjoy her new daughter.

A happy, content smile graced her face, before sleep overcame her.

* * *

So, it's done! Thanks very much for reading.

I just want to say that I love the four children, they're so cute. Which one would be your favorite one?!

* * *

And just some **Random Note**. It has nothing to do with the story; you really don't need to read it.

I have a cousin, who likes Hinata very much, and when I told him that Tenten is my favorite character, he said that the only think he likes about Tenten is her voice. And that was the start of the story: I told him that both voice actresses; Tamura Yukari (Tenten) and Mizuki Nana (Hinata) are singers and sent him many songs. Guess what? He told me a few days ago that he started to like Tenten more and that 'Chelsea Girl' by Tamura Yukari is his favorite song ever! The guy seems to really like cuteness, because the song is so cute and Yukari-san is such a cutie, and I mentally patted myself on the shoulder for a job well done! XD

For me I had a similar case with Neji; I hated him at the beginning, but I still liked his voice. I'm really in love with Kouichi Touchika's voice. He's got some seriously awesome, amazing, wonderful voice! Oh, God! Please make my future husband have such a beautiful voice, too! Amen!

Oh! And if you're interested in hearing some of Tenten's and Hinata's voice actresses' songs (If you do not know them, I mean), tell me. I can recommend you some good ones.


End file.
